Loving The Enemy
by shannonlee.xox
Summary: Bella is Harry's half sister, but when she is put in Slytherin, will she start to fall for the enemy?
1. Chapter 1

1. The Sorting Hat

I walked in the giant room and all eyes were on me. I looked around to see if I could find Harry, but he was no-where to be seen. _Where are you Harry?_ I thought and then I saw him sitting in the corner. I walked over to him, and sat next to him. "Thank god I found you! Everyone was staring at me. I said and gave him a hug. "You really need to stay near me, if you're going to survive your first year at Hogwarts." He replied. I saw that there were a lot of teachers, and I recognised a few like, Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape. I saw that McGonagall had a hat in her hand. "What's that?" I asked. "That's the Sorting Hat. It determines whether you're in Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin." Hermione said and Harry and Ron both shivered at the mentioning of Slytherin. "What's so bad about Slytherin?" I asked them. "It's the house with…him in it." Ron shivered and looked over towards the table at the other end of the room. I looked over and I saw the cutest boy over there. He had bright blonde hair, and was so, so beautiful. He looked over at me and I quickly turned away. I hadn't even noticed that the Sorting Hat was ready and calling out names until I heard McGonagall yell out "ISABELLA SWAN" I paused for a second and realised my fate was about to be called out. I rose and made my way towards the hat. I sat on the stool and was up there for what seemed hours. "SLYTHERIN!" the Hat yelled out. I looked over at the Slytherin table and they were all cheering. I looked over at Harry, Hermione and Ron and they all looked sad. I made my way towards the Slytherin table and I heard the cute boy tell his friends to move over. "Hi, do you want to sit here?" he said and I sat down. "Hi, I'm Draco Malfoy. Are you Harry Potter's sister?" "I'm actually his half-sister, but yeah. I'm Isabella Swan." I said and looked into his beautiful eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my first story I've written, so I'm sorry if it isn't how you like it. The 1****st**** chapter was just an introduction, so I'm sorry if it is a bit short. If you think I should change anything, or have questions, just give me feedback and I will try and change it for you, and answer your questions. I hope you like it! :) **

2. Night

"Eat up everyone!" Dumbledore yelled out and magically food appeared on our plates. "How does that happen?" I asked, hoping I didn't look stupid. "It's called Magic! It's a wonderful thing, and that's why you are here." Malfoy laughed and I laughed along too, so I didn't look stupid. "You're too pretty to be Potter's sister. Do you have any scars, like him?" asked someone on the other side of Malfoy. "That's rude Goyle." Malfoy said and whacked him in the back of the head. "Um…thankyou…I think?" I replied. "And I have a scar in the shape of a star on my lower back. "Oh…that's Crabbe and that's Goyle." Malfoy said and pointed to the two boys who waved at me. "Can we see it?" they both asked. "NO!" Malfoy replied and turned and looked at me. "Why do you and Harry hate each other?" I asked. "Oh, you don't know?" he asked and I shook my head. "Well, my dad is a 'fan' of Voldemort, and he killed Harry's parents. Oh and your dad. No offence." He said and I got really offended by that. "I thought they died in a car accident." I replied shocked. "Are you older than him?" he asked and I nodded. "He lived with me and my mum, but I didn't come here last year, because I wasn't as good as a wizard as Harry, so I came this year." I replied. "Oh okay." He said back staring at Harry. As soon as we were dismissed I ran straight over to Harry. "Why didn't you tell me that Voldemort killed dad?" I yelled angrily. I looked around and saw that nearly everyone was gasping at me when I said 'Voldemort'. "WHAT?" I yelled and everyone ran out the door. "Poor girl" I heard Draco say. I looked up at the teachers and saw Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape looking at me. McGonagall came walking towards us. "I'm sorry I yelled that out." I said. "Its okay, the truth had to come out one day." McGonagall said. I stormed out and went to the Slytherin dorm and I saw Draco, Crabbe and Goyle standing waiting for me. I didn't see the step that was in front of me and ran straight into it, falling into Draco's arms. "Someone has a temper." Draco said and helped me up. "I'm angry he didn't tell me. I just want to…ugh!" I said and flopped onto the couch. Draco came and sat beside me and he put his arms around me. He winked to Crabbe and Goyle and they left the room, and he made sure we were the only ones in the room. "I'm glad he's not in my house" I complained. "So am I!" Draco said. He got up, kissed me on the cheek and walked out of the room. Great! I thought I don't know any girls, and the only friend I have in this house likes me. I went into my room and saw a girl looking at me. "Hi, I'm Pansy Parkinson." She said with an evil smile. "Um, hi, I'm Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella for short." I replied, smiling back. "So, how come I've never seen you round?" she asked back. "Because it's my first year." I replied. "Is Potter your brother?" she curiously asked. "Yes, and can you please call him Harry, because it makes him sound like he's bad, but he isn't." I replied and sat on the bottom bunk of a bed. I didn't take in my surroundings at first but now I started to look around. The walls were all different shades of green, but mainly dark, and there was a window, right in front of the beds. "That's my bed; you've got the top one." Pansy said and I jumped onto the top one. "We should sneak around tonight, once everyone's gone to bed." She said deviously. "Um…I don't know, what if we get caught?" I nervously asked. "Oh come on, your Harry Potter's sister! They won't yell at you, and if Snape is up, he'll let us roam around." She said. "And you know how?" I asked. "Because I've done it before." She replied. "Um…uh okay!" I replied. "At midnight, because that's when the teachers go to bed." She replied. "I hope Harry doesn't here about this." I said. "Goodnight everyone!" Pansy yelled. "Night!" other girls yelled back.

Bleep, bleep, bleep was the sound of my watch. I quickly turned it off and walked down to the common room, with Pansy standing there waiting. "Come on, let's go!" she whispered and opened the door. I tip-toed out and it was pitch black. "Come on, I'll show you where the teachers dorms are." She whispered, and I followed her. We were right in front of Snape's dorm and Pansy sneezed. "And where do you think you're going?" someone asked behind us. We turned around and I saw Snape behind us. "Busted!" I heard Pansy say behind me. "Follow me." I heard him say and he took us into his office."


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you liked my 2****nd**** chapter. I tried to put peoples ideas into it, but it will be a mysterious ending. If you think anything should be changed, just leave a comment, or inbox me, and I will try and reply. I hope you like it! :)**

3. Busted.

"What were you thinking, roaming around the halls? Anything could've happened, and you of all people Pansy, I thought you would've learned from last year." Snape said staring at Pansy. "Wait, what happened last year?" I asked looking for someone to answer my question. "Pansy got suspended last year. And you're lucky I'm the one who caught you." He said. "Yeah, real lucky." I mumbled under my breath. "What did you just say Miss Swan?" Snape asked with his voice raised. "You and Harry, are like enemies or something, aren't you?" I asked. "What…no. I'm not enemies with him; I just don't really like him." Snape said astounded. "What's all the commotion in here?" someone asked and came in the room. "Oh, Professor Dumbledore, I just found these two girls snooping around the halls." Snape said. "They were what? Miss Swan, I thought Harry would be a good example to you?" he said. "Actually, I'm older than him, so I would be an example to him." I replied cheekily. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to take 100 points off Slytherin, for walking around the school halls after hours." Dumbledore said. "Wait, Dumbledore. I was sleep walking, and Bella came out to get me back in the dorm, and she woke me right in front of Professor Snape's dorm." Pansy said hoping that the points would be put back on. "Is this true?" Dumbledore asked and I nodded. "Well then, no points taken off." Dumbledore said and left the room. "I think maybe, you might be the evil one of the two of you" Snape said. "Me and who?" I said. "You and Harry of course" he said. "Now go back to your dorms." He said and we walked out the door.

The sun was rising when we got back into the dorm and everyone was in the common room. "Where were you guys last night?" everyone asked. "We went for a walk around." I replied and everyone cheered. "Now, we might have a chance at beating Potter in things, now that we have his sister on our side." Draco said and everyone cheered. "What is all the commotion is here?" Snape asked and walked in. He saw Pansy and I and smirked. "Yes, I know what you are talking about, now have a shower, if you haven't all ready." Snape said and Pansy and I ran to the showers. When we had finished we got our uniforms on and stumbled into the Great Hall. All eyes were on us when we made our way to the Slytherin table. We looked at Snape and he winked at us. "Now we would all like to congratulate the Slytherin and Gryffindor Quidditch teams, for making it to the finals. I hope that the winner wins fair and square." Dumbledore yelled and the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables started cheering. "What's Quidditch?" I asked. "You don't know what Quidditch is?" Pansy asked and I shook my head. "Well, it's only the best game of all!" Draco said. "Well, there are teams, in our case all of the houses, and when the Golden Snitch is caught, the team with the most points at the end of the game is the winner." Draco said. "So how do you play?" I asked. "Well, there's a seeker, and they are the only player on their team who can touch the Golden Snitch. There are also Bludgers that fly towards people to knock them out. There are two beaters who have bats, and they have to try and get the Bludgers as far away from their team as possible. There is a Keeper who has to try not to let the Chasers on the other them get the Quaffel into the other teams' goal, sort of like soccer, and if the Quaffel gets into the goal, the team who scored gets 10 points. If the Golden Snitch gets captured, the team that caught it gets 150 points." Pansy said. "Is that it?" I replied. "Oh, and there's another thing." Draco said. "What?" I replied. "It's on broomsticks, and you fly." He said. "Do you want to play?" Pansy asked. "Um…" I replied. "We are both on the Slytherin team." Pansy said. "But your stupid brother is on the Gryffindor team, as seeker, which is what I am." Draco said. I was caught between my brother and my friends. "I don't know…I might have a try." I said shaking. When everyone had finished eating, I had a look at our timetables. We all have the same classes, except for Crabbe and Goyle, who were in one of our classes. "Yes! We had DADA first up." Draco cheered. "Um…have you guys forgotten that I don't know what half of this stuff is?" I laughed. "Oh…DADA is short for Defence Against the Dark Arts." Pansy said.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am really sorry that I haven't been able to upload for a while! I have started a new book called Monique Potter, and am doing a book called New Beginnings, with my friends! PLEASE read both of them! I will try and upload my next chapter up soon, and please remember to READ and REVIEW! :)**

4. DADA

We walked up the moving stairs and we got to a really big room. "Welcome students!" someone yelled out as they opened the door. I looked at the door and saw Professor Snape. "I am the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher for this year!" he said and all of the Slytherin's cheered. He looked at me and winked. I looked over at Harry and I saw him mutter something under his breath. I realised that he was muttering a spell to Snape and I quickly deflected it, but it hit me. "Ow!" I screamed fell to the ground holding my arm. Everyone made a circle around me and Draco came and bent down to my level. Snape came and bent down next to me as well. "It was a sectumsempra curse." He said and looked around. "Whoever did this curse will be getting a severe punishment." He said and helped me up. I looked over at Harry and he looked at the ground. "Draco, Blaze and I will go take her to Madam Pomfrey." Pansy said. "Yes you can go and tell her that she was hit by a sectumsempra curse." I heard Snape say. They lifted me up, but I was slipping in and out of consciousness. I heard doors open and I heard a sweet voice. "Oh my goodness! What happened to her?" "Madam Pomfrey! Thank god we found you!" I barely heard Draco say. "She was hit by a sectumsempra curse." I felt myself on a bed and tried to open my eyes. I looked at my arm, and I was horrified. There was a huge slice down my arm, about 15cm long. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. "Bella, Bella are you alright?" I heard someone say. I looked up and saw Draco, Pansy and Blaze standing next to my bed. "How is my arm?" I asked and looked at it. There wasn't a mark! Not one single mark! I looked back up and saw Professor McGonagall, Dumbledore and Snape standing in front of me. "Now Bella, I don't expect to answer all of my questions right now, but do you have any ideas who might have used this curse?" Dumbledore asked. "Well, I um saw Harry mutter something under his breath, and he was looking at Snape. But I tried to deflect it, but it obviously hit me." I quivered. "Harry, do you mean Harry Potter?" McGonagall asked and I nodded. "Well, he will be getting into serious trouble! Dumbledore I think you should expel him!" Snape said. "Now, now Severus. Those consequences' are a bit harsh. Why don't we suspend him from any out of school activities?" Dumbledore said and they all nodded. "Oh…and please don't tell him I said anything?" I asked and they nodded and left the room. "Well, well the famous Harry Potter has just gotten into trouble? How's that for justice?" Draco said and the others laughed. "Am I able to go now?" I asked Madam Pomfrey. "If you think you're well enough to, then you may." She replied, and the others took me back to DADA. We walked in the door and everyone was staring at us. "Ah, Miss Swan, glad you could make it. We were just going to discuss what a sectumsempra curse is. Why don't you have a seat." He said and I found a seat next to Pansy and Draco. "Now does anyone know what a sectumsempra curse is?" Snape said and Hermione's hand shot up. I had a fairly good idea since I was hit by one so I put up my hand. Snape looked around for a bit, and pointed to me. "Well, I think a sectumsempra curse is where you say a spell to hit someone and for an example; slice their arm open." I replied and looked at Harry who turned bright red. "Yes, that is very close." Snape said. "How is your arm by the way?" "It's good. There isn't a mark!" I said and showed him my arm. "That's good." He replied and I saw Harry mumble something under his breath to Ron. The bell went and Harry came over to me. "I need to talk to you." He said and he pulled me away from the crowd. Ron and Hermione were behind him. "I'm sorry I didn't deflect the curse properly." He said. "Wait, what?' I puzzled. "Weren't you doing a sectumsempra curse to hit Snape, but I tried to deflect it, and it hit me?" "What, no! Harry would never try and hit Snape, because he would blame Harry instantly!" Hermione said astounded. "No! Malfoy was doing a sectumsempra curse to hit you, but I tried to deflect it." He laughed, looking a little bit astounded as well! "Then what was the spell that I did?" I said. "You did a spell, and a flower popped up on Neville Longbottom's head, but Hermione quickly got rid of it." He said and Hermione looked really pleased. "Well, I've got to tell Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape the new news." I said and made my way to leave. "What news?" Ron said. "I told them that Harry did the spell, because it looked like you did, and I am really sorry, but I will tell them straight away the new news!" I said and rushed off. "Professor Dumbledore. I need to talk to you about something." I said. "Yes, come in." he said and I sat on a chair. He was sorting out books on his bookshelf and didn't look over at me. "Harry didn't do the curse." "I know." He said. "Wait what?" I gasped. "Snape knew that Draco did it, but we wanted to come in too see what it looked like for you." He said and looked over at me. "And he also saw the flower on Neville Longbottom's head. Do you have any idea how it got up there?" he asked me and sat down. "Well…when I tried to 'deflect' the hit, I did a flower spell, and it got Neville." I giggled. "Very well, you may go now." He said and I left the room. "Well, did you tell him that Potter did the spell on purpose?" Draco said. "Shut up Draco. I know you did the curse, so just leave me alone!" I yelled and stormed off.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the 5****th**** chapter, which I've been putting off for a while, so I will give you another chapter with this one! Sorry, but I have many assignments, and I am writing 2 other books which are good as well, so yeah! I hope you like and please READ and REVIEW! :)**

5. Secret Alliances

"How could I have trusted him?" I asked Harry during lunch. "Wait…you trusted him? You do remember he hates our family, and he is a supporter of Voldemort, who, may I remind you KILLED our dad" he said. "Well, who else was I to trust?" I said and looked at him. "Well…" "It was a rhetorical question." I said and walked away.

I walked to the Great Hall and saw Draco, Pansy, Blaze, Crabbe and Goyle standing there. Great! Just the people I wanted to see. "Hey, how could you accuse Draco of doing the curse that hit you, when he is in LOVE with you!" Blaze yelled so the whole world could here him. "SHIT! I wasn't meant to say that!" he said and stood back. I looked over at Draco and his face was as red as Ron's hair. He hit Blaze on the head and moved forward. "I am SO sorry about what Blaze said, but it's not true!" he said and gave an evil stare at Blaze. "I admit, I did do the curse towards you, but it wasn't meant to hit you, it was meant to hit your brother, and I am SO sorry about hitting you." He said and looked really apologetic. "Ok, I accept your apology, but this doesn't mean I don't trust you. I know who you support and who you hate, so you're not off the slate yet." I said and turned around. "Who does he support, and who does he hate?" Pansy asked and stood forward with her arms crossed. "Well, he hates my family, and is a supporter of Voldemort!" I said and walked off. "Ah…she said You-Know-Who's real name." Pansy squealed. "Oh get over it!" I yelled and got out of their view.

I turned around and saw Dumbledore. "Ahh!" I yelled. "Am I that scary?" he asked. "No…you just frightened me." I said. "May I ask what you are doing in the dungeon?" he asked and then I became aware of my surroundings. I saw McGonagall, Snape and a few other wizards. "Ah…who is this?" a small dwarfish wizard said and came forward. "This is Isabella Swan…the girl I told you about." Dumbledore said and looked down at him and he nodded. "Well I am Professor Flitwick, and I am the charms teacher." He said and turned back around to sit at his seat. "You were talking about me?" I asked. "We weren't talking just about you; we were talking about your brother also." Professor McGonagall said and stood up. "Why were you talking about us?" I quivered. "Well, we weren't talking just about you too." Dumbledore said and I started to get scared. "No…we were talking about you, Harry, and your connection with Voldemort." Dumbledore said with his eyes twinkling behind his half-moon glasses. "If Voldemort got strong again, what would he do, and what would we do?" Snape said with his mouth twitching. "Would you go and join him, and kill your brother?" Snape said. "Because you look like the evil one, and would most likely kill him because you accused him of…" "That's enough Severus!" McGonagall shouted. "Why would I kill my own brother, just because I accused him? You do remember that he killed my father, and why would I kill my brother, and join my father's murderer, because 'I look evil'?" I asked Snape. "And we already know what we are going to do, don't we Severus?" McGonagall said, with an angry look on her face. "Thanks' for informing me about that stuff, but I better go now." I said and ran out.

I ran as fat as I could to see if Harry was still in the Great Hall. I ran in and saw Draco, Pansy, Blaze, Crabbe and Goyle sitting at the Slytherin table. I quickly ran out, but they saw me. "Oi Bella!" I heard Draco yell. I ran away, and I heard a crash of paper fly everywhere. "Oh shit!" I yelled and helped to pick up paper. "Hermione!" I said. "What are you doing?" I asked as I helped pick up her paper. "Well, I have a free period, well we all do." She said and picked up a book about Charms. No guess she was in Professor Flitwick's class. "Why do we have a free period?" I asked. "Because none of the teachers are at class, and it says on the door that there is two free periods." She said and jumped up. "Um yeah, there's something I need to tell Harry, Ron and you." I said. "Come on then." Hermione said and sprinted up the stairs towards her back common room.

When we got there she said the password, which was something like Bravehearts. "Um…remember I can't come in?" I said. "Oh no, you can." She said and pulled me through the portrait of the Fat Lady. Draco had said mean stuff about her. I smiled at her, but she looked cross with me, obviously knowing I was a Slytherin. "What the HELL are you doing in here?" Harry yelled. "I need to tell you guys something." I said. "Well, the reason we have two free periods is because all of the teachers are in one of the dungeons, and they are talking about me and Harry, and our relationship with Voldemort." I said. I went through the whole story from the start when Draco approached me in the Entrance Hall, to the end when I bumped into Hermione. "So Snape threatened you?" Ron asked. "Yep!" I replied. "And Blaze said Draco loves you?" Yep!" "That means, if he does love you, we can get you to pretend to like him, and you can get secrets from him, and give them to us." Ron said looking at Harry, with an evil grin on his face. "And you can also get him to try our Gloomy Gumballs!" a boy said. He walked out with another guy, who looked exactly the same, and they both had flaming red hair, obviously related to Ron. "Who the hell are you?" I yelled. "Ron you douche!" one said. 'You didn't tell her about us?" the other said. "I'm Fred." "And I'm George." They both said. "Do you two know she's in Slytherin?" Hermione asked them. "Yeah, but we know…" "That she is Harry's sister." They both said. "Did you here all of that?" I asked. "No, we only heard from 'Blaze said Draco loves you'" George said. 'Go on with your plan" Ron said looking intrigued. "Well, Bella could be with him on a date or something, and she could say they're lollies from Diagon Alley, or Hogsmeade, and she could give them to him, and take pictures of him so we can put it over the school." Fred said and put out a handful of lollies out.

"This one's called a Gloomy Gumball and it makes the consumer gloomy and sad, and a rain cloud comes over they're head and rain pours down on them. Well that's what's supposed to happen. Some may have disastrous effects." George said. "And this one's a Fizzy Fibber. It's like sherbet, and makes the consumer tell fibs. A great one if you want to get someone in trouble." Fred said. They went on saying about ten including a Truth-Telling Toffee, Chewy Chocolate, Hot-Head Humbug and Slippery Snakes. 'That will be good!" I said and Fred gave the packet to me. "Well ask him out and give us the results." George said and they both left. "Well that was interesting!" I laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, as I promised I am giving you the 6****th**** chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Please READ and REVIEW! :)**

6. Dates With Draco

I walked out of the Gryffindor common room with my mind racing with a million things. How would I ask Draco out, would he say yes, where would we go, and how would I get him to eat the lollies.

I walked down the stairs and into the Great Hall. I saw them still sitting there, and Draco smiled and waved. I walked over to him. "Hi…why were you ignoring me before?" Draco asked. "Oh…" think Bella "I had to go to the library…" why did I go to the library? "…Because I needed to find out something for DADA." I said. "Okay, well I need to tell you something." I said and moved away so he would follow me. "Yes?" he asked "Well…I was wondering…if you would um…if you don't want to that's fine, but…" I said, but I was cut short "Yes I would like to go out with you!" he said. "This afternoon, at 4:00pm, down by the lake?" he asked. "Um…yeah, sure." I replied and ran out totally humiliated.

I looked down at my watch and saw that the time was 3:20pm! "Oh shit!" I yelled. I banged on the Fat Lady's portrait hoping Harry would answer. "Yes what, oh what's wrong?" Harry asked and I walked in. "4:00pm…tonight." I whimpered. "Oh my Merlin! You asked him out already?" George said rushing in with Fred right behind him. "He asked me out." I said and looked up. "Come on, you have to get ready!" Hermione said, and I rushed out into the Slytherin common room. I saw Blaze and Pansy standing there. I looked at my watch again and it was 3:45pm. "Come on, Draco's already gone down there." Pansy said ushering me into the girl's dorm. "Oh for Merlin's sake Pansy, you weren't meant to say that!" I heard Blaze say. I saw that on my bed was a dress that I would never wear, heels the size of a football, and a little handbag. "I'm not going to a ball!" I said to Pansy, and I just put on a t-shirt, and jeans, with my green pair of Connies! I rushed out of the room, and magiked my hair into a nice position.

I ran out the Entrance Hall and I started to walk along the grounds to the lake. "Psst…I got a camera!" I heard Harry say. "I'm under the Invisibility Cloak." I heard Ron say, who was obviously under the cloak as well. I held the lollies in one hand and my wand in the other. I got to the side of the lake, and saw something I would have never expected! I saw a table, and it had candles in it, I saw a dance floor and Draco was standing there with a rose in his hand, and a tuxedo on. "Didn't you see the clothes that Pansy put on your bed?" he asked me, and gave me a hug. "Um…no, never saw them." I lied. "Well, she was meant to give them to you to wear them…obviously she wanted them for herself." He said and ushered me to the table. I sat down and felt confident enough to give him the lollies. "Um…there's something I want you to try." I said and held the bag up. "They are lollies from Hogsmeade…my friends got them for me." I said and lied them down on the table. "Was it your stupid brother, and his possie?" he asked. "No...some other friends from Gryffindor, though I think they're evil enough to be in Slytherin." I said, hoping he would ask me to say they're names. "If you're talking about Fred and George, the Weasley twins, you're right, cause they're quite cool." He said and I nodded. "Well, I want you to try some, because I'm allergic to some of the ingredients in them, so I thought maybe you could have them." I lied, hoping that it would be a reasonable excuse. "That's okay, I know you would never try and hurt me, or make me feel humiliated." He said and took the bag off me.

"What's this one?" he asked about the Truth-Telling Toffee. "That's a Tasty Trifle." I said giggling. He put it in his mouth and he started to go purple, but he came back to normal. I thought it would have taken effect, so I asked him "Do you love me?" "Yes!" he replied and quickly put his hand's over his mouth. "And Blaze feels like your brother." "And Pansy want's to get you into trouble, so youse can be besties!" he said and put his hand over his mouth. I looked over to where Harry and Ron were standing, and I saw him point to himself. "What about Harry, Ron and Hermione? Do you like them?" I asked mischievously. "Well, my dad says that Harry and I can never be friends, but I thought that if we could get along, we could be friends. My dad also said that Weasley's dad is a disgrace to the Wizarding World, because he loves Muggles so much, but I think it's cool, and between you and me, when I was younger, I wanted to work in the Muggle section at the Ministry for Magic. "I'm sorry but I have to go." He said and started to run. "Wait!" I yelled and ran after him. "Please try this one." I held out the Gloomy Gumball and gave it to him. He ate it and immediately he looked sad. He ran and I saw a rain cloud go above his head! "So, did you get all of that?" I asked and turned around, and saw Ron and Harry standing there. "Yep, every last second!" Harry said and laughed.

I got back into the castle and I ran straight into the Slytherin common room. I saw the back of Draco's head on the couch, and Pansy sitting next to him with her arm around his shoulder. I couldn't see Blaze, but then he ran out of the boy's dorm with his wand in hand. He looked at the door and saw me. Draco and Pansy turned around and Pansy came rushing up to me. I got prepared to have a mouthful of a lecture, so I got comfortable. "What were you thinking? Giving him those jinxed lollies…you could have seriously…" "Just leave it Pansy." Draco said. I walked over to him, and saw that he looked terrible. His hair was all sweaty, and he looked like he had just thrown up. "I am so sorry about what happened out there, I had no idea that the lollies were jinxed." I apologized. "Did you do that just to get back at me for the curse in DADA, because if you did, that was really pathetic. You know what…I actually thought you were different." He said and walked away, with Pansy and Blaze eat his heels. "But…but" I couldn't be bothered to finish, so I went into my dorm, and fell asleep on my bed.

_*Dream*_

_I woke up the ground. There were leaves, twigs and trees everywhere. I saw that I was in a forest._

_I saw a figure coming towards me with their wand held up. They didn't look familiar, but I couldn't be bothered to get up. "You will now die, as my body got destroyed" the figure hissed. _

"_Who are you?" I whispered back. "I am Lord Voldemort, and now I shall kill, you both." It said and I looked around. I saw a familiar pair of glasses on the ground, so I knew Harry would be around. I looked behind me and saw him laying there lifeless._

_I knew it was a big mistake to turn around because the next thing I heard was Avada Kadavra. __**(I don't know how to spell it, and that's how I think it's spelt) **__I turned around and saw the green light come pelting towards me._

_*End of dream*_

I woke up sweating in my bed, with my scar hurting and all of the girls were surrounding me. "What happened?" one of the girls quivered. "What?" I asked surprised by the shocked expressions on their faces. "You were like 'no, don't get me, no leave me alone'" Pansy said. "I need to see Harry and Dumbledore." I said getting out of my bed. "And that can wait until morning." I heard a cold voice say. I turned around and saw Snape walking in. "But it's urgent." I said getting up. "Not so urgent, because it can wait until morning." He said in a cold, dark voice. "I, I, I saw Voldemort." I whispered and I heard some of the girls gasp. "It was just a dream. Now go back to bed NOW, all of you!" Snape yelled and all of the girls rushed into bed. As Snape turned around I quickly yelled "But my scar was hurting as well, how do you explain that?" and he gestured me to follow him.


End file.
